Tied Up
by CeresSakuya
Summary: Daisuke always has Dark to back him up. But what happens when said man has tied him up and plans to do something he'll never forget. Pairings:DarkxKradxDaisuke


Tied Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yukiru Sugisaki's characters, and this is not my fanfic. All credit to this fanfic goes to OctoberLeaves. She got bored one day ;

Begin fanfic:

Daisuke was not often in a state of total helplessness, he always had Dark backing him and keeping him safe.

Except for now, when said man had tied him to the bed in Satoshi's apartment-naked. Now Daisuke _was_ totally helpless. His position wasn't comfortable and he squirmed around seeing how far he could move, not far was the answer. As soon as he had attempted to the ropes (?) had bit painfully into his wrists.

"My, my Dai-chan a little feisty aren't we?" Dark smirked and looked appreciatively at the boy splayed before him. Daisuke's body was still young and he was very well proportioned as well as easily aroused, this particular point was quite evident and Daisuke blushed as Dark settled his gaze _there_ and licked his lips. "Really Daisuke, so hard already? I haven't done anything naughty yet. No toys or anything."

"Dark!" The small boy was clearly embarrassed as Dark talked about these taboo topics. The embarrassment got even worse when Satoshi turned Krad walked in. At closer examination you could clearly see Krad carrying a few objects. The two men exchanged glances and together approached their victim.

"Daisuke it seems that you enjoy being paid attention to," Krad gave Daisuke's erect member a squeeze, which resulted in a lust filled moan. " Ahh it seems you enjoy this...Dark?"

"Right away."

Dark pressed himself against Daisuke as he sat on the side of the bed bent over the boy. His lips descended on Daisuke's slightly parted ones and proceeded to slowly torture the boy, lips moving slowly and tongues battling creating moans and little gasps. Dark was not alone in his job of pleasuring the boy and Krad took this opportunity to tease and harden the boys small nipples. Pressing, pulling, twisting and rubbing the nubs while Dark kissed him thoroughly, it was no surprise the boy reached his limit quickly.

"Dark...uhhh, Krad! Ahhh! St- stop!"

"Oh you don't want us to Daisuke, you're just scared. Don't worry we'll show you a whole word of pleasure." Krad moved one hand off the boy's chest and pressed it on the boy's hardness. Daisuke's eyes widened and his mouth moved away from Dark's. This was it there was no turning back.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm cumming!" The boy's essence splattered itself all over his chest and Krad's hand. Daisuke took in shuddering breathes as Dark, now removed from the lip lock, stroked his head.

"That was very good Dai-chan, now didn't that feel good?"

Daisuke blushed and turned his head away nodding. It _had_ felt good, but what did that say about him? Was he gay? Did he enjoy getting fucked by men? There was no time for answers as Krad began to finger around Daisuke's entrance and stroke his thigh.

"Uhnnnn..."

Dark moved his mouth to Daisuke's ear and whispered in it reassurances alternated with perverted things. Krad, wasting no time coated his fingers with lubricant and began to slowly push a finger in.

"No! Stop! Krad it hurts!" Tears formed at the edges of Daisuke's eyes and Dark got fully up on the bed, clothing now removed, and pressed his hardness to Daisuke's lips. This would _surely_ distract him. Eye's widened and his mouth took in a breath, which gave room for Dark to shove himself in.

"Don't bite." he warned as Daisuke sucked experimentally on it. Another finger began to worm its way in and Krad began to give Daisuke instructions.

"Move your lips around his cock,"

"Mmm, Good Daisuke,"

"Now swirl your tongue and relax,"

"Suck it, Dai-chan. I want to come in your mouth. I want you to swallow all my cum. Can you do that?"

"Do as Dark says or I'll put more fingers in."

"Yes! Mmmm, swallow it all Dai-chan."

"Good job." Krad removed his fingers and lubed something else up, something Daisuke couldn't see.

"Ahh!" The pain tore at him from inside as something hard and smooth was inserted. A switch clicked and pleasure overcame his body. The vibrations made him moan and whine. Now that Daisuke was taken care of, it was time for Krad.

Krad and Dark pressed lips against each other in the fashion of experienced lovers. They knew where every spot was and what touches made them writhe in pleasure.

Lips and hands caressing each other over Daisuke's body, forcing him to watch the act that both men were to soon commit. The vibrations made him writhe and moan in pleasure and dig his feet into the sheets, his cock ached for release and he could only play servant to his body's desires.

Krad massaged and pulled at Dark's balls whilst Dark fisted Krad's cock. Both men were on the brink but they both stopped right before they could come and removed the vibrator from Daisuke. Just as swiftly as the toy had been removed the real thing thrust in, causing him a cry of pain and a wanton moan. Crying in pain and pleasure he moved around. And so the rhythmic dance began, Krad would thrust in and pull out, then Dark would, while one of them massaged the velvety base of Daisuke's cock.

When Krad hit Daisuke's Prostate he knew it was over for the sobbing boy. Daisuke came in an unabashed scream while Dark squeezed his tip.

"Good Daisuke..."

Krad and Dark came together as they each fisted the other. The two fell exhausted next to Daisuke and curled around him. " That was a good fuck, ne Dai-chan?" muttered Dark in his ear. "Mhh, Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Could you untie me now?"

"But don't you want to wait for dearest Krad to awake and do you again?"

"Shut up Dark."

Fin.


End file.
